


Doll and snake

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crazy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Experimentation, Non-human, What-If, doll - Freeform, dollmaker - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hinata è rinata a nuova vita per mano degli esperimenti di Kabuto.





	Doll and snake

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT!, dub-con, Naruto, Kabuto Yakushi/Hinata Yuuga, “Ricordi? Una volta ti ho guarito”.| [NARUTO]| Kabuto/Hinata| Avvisi: What if; non-umana; dub-con; esperimento; insania| NSFW | Wordcount: 641  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Doll and snake

Hinata aprì lentamente gli occhi, seduta sulla poltrona su cui era accomodata. Alzò lentamente l’arto candido che aveva sostituito il suo, anche la sua gamba sinistra era stata modificata.

Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, un suo occhio era di un violetto chiaro, che tendeva al glicine, ma l’altro era quello di un serpente.

< Io cosa sono adesso? Uno zombie, una bambola, un serpente? Cosa sono rinata? Forse addirittura pianta > pensò.

“Perché mi hai salvato?” domandò e la voce le uscì bassa. Le sue gote erano diventate vermiglie.

Kabuto si strinse i lunghi capelli argentei con un nastrino. La luce proveniente dagli alambicchi adagiati sui grandi tavoli tutt’intorno a loro lo illuminava, la sua figura si rifletteva nei grandi specchi polverosi.

“Orochimaru mi ha insegnato che si deve ottenere la vita di ciò che si desidera anche con la rinascita” spiegò.

“Non comprendo” sussurrò Hinata.

“Ricordi? Una volta ti ho curata quando eri ragazzina. Avevi ancora i capelli corti ed io ero sotto copertura.

Quello, in fondo, lo sono sempre stato. Io non ho una vera identità, cambio pelle, carattere, esistenza, come i serpenti. Sono passato da servitore a padrone, pur rimanendo schiavo della mia vita.

Tu, però, eri una cosa pura che mi piaceva mantenere” disse Kabuto. Accarezzò i petali carnosi del fiore candido che le aveva messo tra i lunghi capelli color inchiostro.

“Tra le tante ninja tu hai notato proprio me?” chiese Yuuga.

< Credevo di essere invisibile per tutti > pensò.

“Nessun’altra più di te” disse Kabuto. Si sedette ai piedi della poltroncina e le sfilò le ballerine che le aveva infilato, posandole un bacio sul piede nudo ancora umano.

“Non ti faccio ribrezzo, ora?” chiese la giovane, battendo le palpebre.

“Sei la più bella delle creazioni. Vorrei poterti amare. Voglio te in ogni suo aspetto” rispose Kabuto.

Hinata si slacciò i laccetti che le tenevano il kimono e lo lasciò precipitare a terra, lasciando scoperta sia la carne rosea e liscia, che la parte di un candore innaturale. Gli alambicchi davano vita a riflessi di vari colori sul suo corpo.

“Puoi curare anche la mia anima? Mi sento confusa” sussurrò.

< So che dovrei provare ribrezzo, ma mi sento così fredda, slegata dal mondo dei vivi. Sì, sono decisamente una bambola che ha bisogno di calore.

Forse non voglio davvero lui, ma solo contatto umano. O magari quando mi ha salvato ha cambiato il mio rapporto nei suoi confronti.

Non lo so, sono la vittima del serpente o un serpente a mia volta? > s’interrogò.

Kabuto risalì leccandole la gamba, con la lingua innaturalmente lunga. Le sue iridi color dell’oro brillarono dietro gli occhiali, sul suo corpo comparvero delle scaglie simili a quelle di un drago albino.

Sollevò la giovane minuta e, sedendosi, se la accomodò sulle gambe. Hinata piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli, permettendogli di morderla piano.

Kabuto le sfiorò i seni minuti con una mano, con l’altra le socchiuse le gambe.

“Non potevo lasciarti morire, tu hai il candore dell’unica altra donna che mi abbia voluto bene. La sua gentilezza e la sua forza inaspettata si trovano nel tuo cuore” le disse, mentre si liberava drasticamente dei vestiti.

Hinata lo sentì entrare gelido dentro di sé, socchiuse le labbra e modulò dei gemiti, risuonarono meccanici nel laboratorio.

I loro sospiri e i loro versi lascivi risuonavano coprendo lo scoppiettare dei vari alambicchi, compresi quelli riscaldati da piccole fiammelle.

Kabuto scivolò da lei e la lasciò nuovamente accomodata sul divanetto, venendo una volta distante, lasciando che lo sperma scivolasse sulle sue gambe longilinee.

“Ti ho curata una volta, ti ho salvata quest’altra. Tu sarai l’unica cosa che mi darà un’identità” sussurrò Kabuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Zombie (Bad Wolves cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uk_S0DhqlGw


End file.
